


Science and consequences

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consequences, Embracing consequences, God!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bruce is close to replicate the super soldier formula but is scare of what could go wrong, a charming man stops by his office to help him out.





	Science and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The god Tony thing was supposed to be a short story single cap but somehow it grow out thanks to the comments of the people.

Bruce stares at the needle in his table unsure of the next step. The military (and specially Thaddeus Ross) is putting lot of pressure on him to finish his supersoldier formula, to the point they are cutting his funds by a third and fired his lab assistant. Bruce doesn’t know how to make them understand that there are things in this world that you cannot rush. Science the first. But as the say goes: ‘Hit first, hit twice’; and they are desperate to hit first. Who or why they didn’t tell but apparently there is always a war to fight somewhere. So Bruce works extra hours; neglect his girlfriend; lives on cheap noodles on a tiny one-room apartment and basically, has a shitty life; only to give the world his formula and move on.

Problem is, he is not one hundred percent sure; the project was closed for many years and the research of Abraham Erskine and his team was not properly storage so, when they came back to it many things were missing. Including the man’s personal journal were it is said it was the complete formula. Bruce had to start almost from zero with papers wrote decades ago, mostly decomposed; written on a weird dialect half German, half English, half something else (Czech? Polish?), with almost no help. And what are his thanks? A snarky comment from General Ross about how he doesn’t tolerate failure. (Bruce would love to tell him that such an affirmation makes him a lousy scientific and for that he shouldn’t be part of the project or any other project, ever).

For the thousandth time, the good Doctor grabs the needle and puts it back on the table. If he is right, it would be his biggest achievement, maybe the biggest achievement on science since the 40s. He could even win a prize, heck, more like several prizes; it definitely would open the door to a new generation of cheaper and more effective vaccines. Maybe be the first step to eradicate all sickness in the world. 

If he is wrong, shit, there are so many possibilities he just cannot pick one; it could turn people on mutated monsters, it could kill them, it could… it could…

Bruce has to stop those thoughts; he doesn’t need the images of people with third degree burns and large blisters filled with yellow fluid to add to his nightmares of everything that could go wrong. After science knows how long he finally snaps, falls on the floor on his knees and screams.

‘What I’m supposed to do? Someone, please, send me a signal and tell me what to do!’

‘Hello’

Bruce is startled, who the hell is in his laboratory? Why? The man is staring at him; waiting for a response but Doctor Banner just cannot bring the words up. He is too surprise; too exhausted; too fucked up in general to behave as a normal human being. He is dead and social interactions with him. So he points to the needle and collapse on the floor. The man sits next to him, needle on hand.

‘This tiny thing is what is causing you so much trouble?’ He asks

Bruce keeps silent, staring at the ceiling. Why he doesn’t pick the fucking needle and race to Ross?

‘I can barely imagine all the hard work you have put in this, and yet there is still a chance of failure that hunts you down.’

Bruce nods, still refusing to get out of his non verbal phase.

‘This is no easy matter for you of course, there are lives at risk. Luckily, I’m here to chase the darkness away.’

Bruce snorts.

‘Seriously, I’m here to help you to depict the consequences of your acts and to make the smartest decision.’

Bruce looks at the man for the first time. He doesn’t look military at all; messy hair, goatee, sexy smile (scratch that, no sexy smile, confident smile, smug smile but no sexy), a sock of each color and khaki pants. He looks so goofy and so charming at the same time, maybe is because he is hallucinating and trying to not to think of his sexy smile or maybe is because is the first person that seems to be genuinely concern about his situation; but Bruce stands up and looks directly to his eyes. All the attention focused on those deep green eyes.

‘Here is the deal’ the man says looking back at him with intensity ‘I will show you the consequences of your decisions, both; taking the shot and not taking the shot and in exchange you will give me those cute glasses you are wearing. ‘

Bruce doesn’t jolt when Tony gently takes away his glasses.

‘Just like that?’ He asks in a whisper, afraid of his own voice.

‘And you will own me one.’ 

‘If you help me to not screw up with Ross again I will own you more than that.’

The man gives him a candid look and Bruce thinks he is going to faint.

‘Brucie dear, you got yourself a deal.’

Bruce shakes the hand of the man and a sudden blow hits him down hard. He can see it, he can’t possibly understand how but he can see it. He knows what will happen if he takes the needle to Ross and what will happen if he takes the shot. Both futures are similar and different at the same time; he sees the failure, the transformation, the fear, the chases, the run, the isolation, the fights, the war; he also sees the world, the friends, the camaraderie, the love, the redemption. And he knows what he has to do. When he comes back from his vision the man is still there with the needle in his hand.

‘How it was?’ He asks ‘Did you got the answers you were looking for?’

‘Yes’ Bruce grabs the needle and rolls up his sleeve.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I cannot let anybody to suffer for my mistakes.’ Says Bruce with a renew confidence ‘So I have decided to embrace consequences.’

And with that he punches his arm.

 

***

 

The world is chaotic in general; Tony knows that, messy on best cases. Even with a raging green monster destroying the city the level of havoc is pretty normal for his standards. It is in the job as god of consequences, he has seen the worst of the worst; he deals with the confusion and the mayhem in all the nine realms after all. Therefore he is used to it; he knows how to ride the wave and how to predict it. Nothing, n-o-t-h-i-n-g, can surprise him anymore. Yet, a little butterfly bats his pretty eyes and all his life turns into a fucking pandemonium. How in all the realms was he supposed to see that coming? Tony laughs at the irony.

‘Can’t wait to meet again Brucie dear and see what surprises you have in storage for me.’ 

With this words Tony farewells the man for now, throwing a kiss in the air; praying for the fates to be kind on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, and remember, I live of comments


End file.
